Current three-dimensional (3D) depth cameras include a conventional camera, an infrared laser projector, and an infrared camera (and sometimes a microphone array) to measure depth of an image, to enable gesture-based interaction, face recognition, immersive video conferencing and collaboration, gaming, and 3D scanning. The infrared projector may project a grid (in infrared light, which is invisible to the human eye) onto the scene and the infrared camera may record it to compute depth information. 3D cameras may be stand-alone or may be integrated into computers, such as desktops, laptops, tablets, 2-in-1 computers, game consoles, and the like. Current depth cameras, when in use, may require substantial energy consumption from an imager and processing units. Further, current depth cameras may suffer from limitations of the spatial resolution and the minimal object size that can be identified from images captured by the cameras.